La petite caissière
by Chimeishou
Summary: Naruto est un jeune homme qui a grandit sans parents, sans affection et dans la plus totale dérision. De foyer en famille d'accueil. Il n'a rien pour réussir dans la vie, mais il fait tout pour s'en sortir. Two-shots. Song-fic. Univers alternatif ... (Naru/Saku - Kaka/Saku, NaruKin, ShikaHina, TemaKiba, TayuKin... allusions, béguins, etc. rien de bien concret)
« Oï ! Moi c'est Naruto, j'ai eu vingt ans la semaine dernière.

Je vous la fais courte : je suis un de ces petits déchets société, et blond par-dessus le marché.

Orphelin, dès la première année de ma vie je n'ai donc jamais connu mes parents. J'étais encore beaucoup trop jeune pour me souvenir d'eux. On m'a dit qu'ils sont mort dans un accident peu de temps après ma naissance. J'ai donc été ballotté entre les foyers et les familles d'accueil et de nouveaux les foyers ... car j'étais un sale gamin turbulent et qu'une fois arrivé à l'adolescence, plus personne ne voulait de moi. Ça se passe comme ça.

Quand on est petit et mignon, ça va encore, mais une fois qu'on approche de l'adolescence et qu'on commence à se comporter en petit rebelle, on finit en foyer et école de redressement. Et dans ces établissements simili-pénitenciers, il faut savoir s'imposer pour ne pas se faire brimer et maltraiter. Au début c'était dur. Je n'étais ni grand, ni fort, j'étais seul mais encore innocent, donc, différent aux regards des autres qui me trouvait juste stupide pour ma naïveté. Mais au fil des années, j'ai fini par creuser mon trou... Un peu comme si je foutais déjà un pied dans la tombe... ou plutôt la fosse commune dans laquelle je serais enterré.

Mais même dans ces lieux de perdition, on trouve des camarades de galère avec qui on s'entend. Des « frères »… On avait tous entre treize et quinze ans quand on s'est rencontré et parfois je me reprends à y penser :

Sasuke. Une nuit, sa famille a été violemment massacrée par son grand frère de huit ans son aîné. Il était un peu trop jeune pour comprendre. Il a été placé en famille d'accueil, à l'âge d'à peine neuf ans. Son frère de dix-sept ans, lui, a fini interné. Il avait été dans le même cas que moi, ballotté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil … Et pour finir en foyer car son comportement associable ne correspondait pas aux cadres ou aux attentes des éducateurs... Je l'ai vite considéré officiellement comme un rival, car il restait distant envers tout et ne voulait s'impliquer dans rien. J'avais été moqué, rabaissé, frapper, mais jamais ignoré purement et simplement. Et je ne comprenais pas son attitude et voulais essentiellement qu'il s'intègre aussi, j'voulais l'aider.

Pourtant, j'ai cru pendant un an qu'il était bien avec la bande. Puis il a fugué. On n'a plus eu aucunes nouvelles de lui, depuis.

\- Kiba. Le punk à chien. Un vrai roquet. Il n'arrêtait pas de me chercher des noises au début pour me tester. Puis de m'entraîner avec lui tandis qu'il provoquait des bastons avec les gros bras de l'établissement pour s'endurcir. Il aimait beaucoup contester l'ordre établi. Les châtiments corporels ne lui faisaient pas peur. Son grand plaisir était de « foutre le bordel » comme il le disait lui-même. Il aimait « faire le connard » (comme il appelait ça), mais au final, je l'aimais bien quand même. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais meilleur que lui avec toutes les crasses que j'ai fais aux surveillants. Moi, j'faisais plus dans la dégradation des locaux. Graffitis, tags de slogans incitant à la rébellion.

Il m'a toujours suivi dans mes délires et mes plans, mêmes les plus foireux. Et moi je le suivais dans ses conneries aussi. Deux vrais petits vauriens.

\- Lee. Allias, gros sourcils. Un mec droit, courageux et d'une gentillesse incroyable. Il se faisait emmerder et restait placide et calme. Il avait été abandonné par sa mère qui ne supportait plus sa ressemblance avec son géniteur. Il n'avait rien fait de mal lui, mais c'est ainsi. Kiba et moi, qui n'aimions pas l'injustice, et forcé de constater qu'il ne se défendrait pas, on s'est interposé entre lui et les brutes qui le maltraitaient. Kiba lui a donné un peu de sa rage et moi de révolte. On l'a endurcit et au final, il nous a tous les deux surpassés. Quand il décidait de s'immiscer dans une baston on était sûre de voire fuir les adversaires en peu de temps.

Lee n'aime pas initier la discorde, il n'est pas toujours d'accord avec nous, mais protège ses amis en toutes circonstances. Il nous a sorti de mauvaises passes à maintes reprises.

\- Chôji et Shikamaru. Ces-deux-là sont inséparables, pas comme les piafs, plutôt comme la chips et sa graisse saturée (aliments préférés du premier). Du moins, je ne les ai jamais vraiment côtoyé ou vu l'un sans l'autre. Quand Kiba a repéré qu'ils étaient en train de se faire bousculer et raquetter par un groupe d'environ de cinq ou six quéquets, et qu'il était allé les défendre –pour le « plaisir de se foutre dans la merde » – je l'ai évidemment suivi et ont s'étaient fait rossé salement. C'étaient le genre de mecs qui sont des aimants à problèmes (comme Kiba et moi, sauf que nous on avait décidé de partir gaiement aux devants des emmerdements) pour une raison ou une autre.

Chôji était un gars châtain clair, pas bagarreur pour un sou et potelé, mais il détestait qu'on lui fasse remarquer son embonpoint. La raison de sa présence dans un tel endroit, était un peu floue pour moi. Apparemment, il se serait fait longuement harassé dans ses précédents bahuts, par des bandes de sales gamins qui se moquaient de lui et le frappaient sans arrêt. Un jour il a fini par péter un câble et a « tabassé les types à coup de chaises » (version officielle qui serait exagérée). Il n'était pourtant pas de nature violente, j'avais vraiment du mal à imaginer les choses.

Shikamaru lui... était un cas à part. Il était clairement intelligent, et dans ce "flot d'abrutis aux capacités intellectuelles limitées" _une de ses propres citations_ il faisait tâche. Il n'aimait pas s'attirer des ennuis, non, en fait tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'on lui foute la paix. Et dans son cas... Ce sont ses parents qui avaient décidé de le placer là, pour « lui apprendre la vie ». Car Shikamaru refusait de retourner en cours, et de se retrouver au milieu de tous « ces imbéciles bruyants » _comme il les appelait_ de son âge. Et résumait en général en disant que sa « lucidité vis-à-vis des capacités cognitives de ses pairs ne favorisait pas grandement ses relations sociales » … ce qu'il aura fallu qu'il m'explique et me répète pour que je comprenne bien.

Au final _ même si Shikamaru était très réticent à l'idée de fréquenter des personnes aussi turbulentes, bagarreuses et fauteuses de trouble, que nous, allait savoir pourquoi _ ils ont fini par s'intégrer à notre bande.

Et par la force des choses, le groupe s'agrandissant, ont se faisaient moins emmerder. En s'unissant on est plus fort comme on dit ou alors fallait-il mettre ça sur le compte du pouvoir de l'amitié comme le déclamait Lee ?

Ou alors, ce je-ne-sais-quoi sur la « propension à l'animalité et la grégarité de l'être humain » d'après Shikamaru, dont notre comportement et celui de nos agresseurs découlerait ? J'ai préféré la théorie de Lee.

Y'avait une autre bande, plus restreinte, uniquement composée de deux gars, avec laquelle on partageait une cordiale mésentente. Les frères du désert. Habillés de manière étrange, quasiment tout en noir. Effrayants aux premiers abords.

C'était juste un cadet et son ainé, l'un nommé Gaara et l'autre Kankurô. Personne, pas même les plus balèzes n'avaient osé approcher… sauf nous. Et avec Kiba, on se foutait régulièrement –mais joyeusement– sur la gueule, pour la forme.

Le plus jeune, Gaara, n'avait étonnement pas de sourcils, et un tatouage imposant sur le front sous sa tignasse rouge chatoyante. Kankurô, plus vieux de deux ans, avait la tignasse auburn en bataille et le visage peint pour cacher les coups qu'ils prenaient à la place de son petit frère.

Je me perds en digression. Je raconte ma vie sans intérêt, alors que je ne suis encore qu'étudiant. Parlant d'études disons que la concentration n'a jamais été mon point fort. J'essaie d'écouter en cours mais j'galère comme un chien à avoir des notes décentes... A la limite du beatnik si ce n'était pour mon taff de merde.

 _Moi j'en ai marre de travailler,_

 _Dans ce putain de supermarché._

 _Le patron est un enfoiré,_

 _Qui n'arrête pas de me faire chier_ _._

Un travail à chier, qui rapporte à peine assez pour me permettre de payer mes études et mon appart'. Pour manger, je ne vous dis pas la misère. Opportunités d'émancipation et de liberté, qu'ils disent… mon cul. En plus de ça, ça me bouffe tout mon temps libre, plus moyen de voir les potes.

Enfin, ce n'est pas aussi négatif que ça peut paraitre. Il y a bien quelque chose qui me motive à continuer et avancer tous les jours, sinon j'aurais déjà arrêté la torture depuis un moment. Quelque chose de tellement positif que ça fait disparaître presque tous les aspects dégradants.

 _Oui mais y'a cette petite caissière,_

 _Qui est sympa avec ses yeux verts._

 _Qui aime bien rigoler avec moi.._.

Sakura. Elle était là avant moi. Elle, non plus, n'aime pas ce travail, mais ses parents n'ont pas assez d'argent pour payer la totalité de ses études de médecine, alors elle doit les aider en travaillant quelques heures par semaines. C'est aussi elle qui m'a incité à postuler ici.

Elle porte si bien son nom que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle aux premiers regards qu'elle a posés sur moi. Alors, j'essaie de la faire sourire et de le provoquer autant que possible son rire.

Son rire est communicatif. Et elle ne porte pas de soutif.

Oui, je suis ridiculement rêveur. Je n'ai aucune chance avec elle. Elle est si belle et même si elle est sympathique avec moi, qu'elle accepte mes invitations et rigole de mes blagues pourries. Si ses parents avaient pu tout lui payer, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de la rencontrer.

C'est bien la première fois dans ma vie que je peux remercier le malheur.

A dire vrai. Elle me rend heureux de me rendre dans ce super marché. D'aussi loin que je la vois elle me met en joie.

 _... Quand l'patron n'est pas derrière moi._

Il lit son bouquin louche ou des revues obscures dans son bureau.

Sinon, Kakashi ne me lâche pas la grappe. Je le vois parfois faire des avances –je suis sûre que c'en est– à ma rose... Je suis impuissant. Mais elle n'a pas l'air intéressée. Je suis rassuré.

Alors pour se venger de mes railleries, dit-il, Kakashi me met la pression. C'est bien connu que _les patrons sont comme des cochons_.  
Mais avec lui ce n'est pas juste une façon de parler.

J'aimerais parfois les fuir : patrons, études et société. Ça m'arrive aussi, bien-sûr de penser à tout quitter.

 _D'ailleurs je n'sais pas où aller,_

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire d'autre qu'acte de soumission ?

 _Pas assez d'fric pour me casser._

Dans mes rêves je me casse avec elle, et on vit d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

 _Oui, j'ai beau jouer au loto,_

 _Je n'arrive pas à toucher l'gros lot._

Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire d'autre ... ? Alors je continue. Même si la réalité me déplaît.

 _Oui mais y'a cette petite caissière,_

 _Qui est sympa avec ses yeux verts._

 _Qui aime bien rigoler avec moi_

 _Quand l'patron n'est pas derrière moi._

Heureusement qu'il y a Sakura. Ça me permet de tenir. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais...

 _Oui mais un jour j'l'ai vu monter_

Alors que dans la rue attenante au magasin, je ne faisais que passer.

 ___Dans la voiture d'cet enfoiré._ __

Sous le regard lubrique du patron. Et même qu'elle avait un beau sourire. _  
_  
 _Oui, alors, j'ai voulu partir,_

Choqué, coléreux, je ne me suis pas attardé ; sans but, je me suis mis à courir.

 _Oui, je voulais même en finir._

J'ai pensé, hébété à tout, notamment : la fuite. Evidemment à la mort, celle qui n'a pas de suite. Alors, mes pieds m'ont amené sur un pont. Mes jambes et mes lèvres tremblaient de rage. Je me suis arrêté, et, j'ai regardé le vide me penchant au-dessus de la rambarde, en nage...

Oui, alors je me suis mis à penser ... Tout ça ne me ressemble pas. Non, je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça. Alors je me suis précipité chez mon meilleur ami. Kiba.

Note :

Kakashi est mal vu dans cette fiction, mais ça ne reflète pas vraiment ce que je pense de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il me fallait simplement un 'patron pervers' (si les livres de Jiraiya sont ce qu'ils sont on peut s'accorder à dire que Kakashi l'est quand même un peu non ?) et qu'il ne soit pas trop 'sale' pour que Sakura accepte de monter dans sa voiture, comme Kakashi est quand même largement potable, ça fait bien le taff... J'aurais mal vu, la Haruno grimper dans la voiture de Jiraiya...

Et ensuite, faut considérer que c'est le POV de Naruto (un mec amoureux), donc, il est subjectif. C'est lui qui perçoit les choses ainsi. :k


End file.
